


Один случай не задаёт правило

by Elsfia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Karachi, Romance, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Шерлок и Ирэн не виделись два года с тех пор, как расстались в Карачи и провели ночь вместе. Новая встреча.





	Один случай не задаёт правило

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/417835)

      — Почему вы здесь?  
  
      — Удивлены?  
  
      Ирэн совсем не изменилась за последние два года. Тем острее было ощущение, что и не прошло всего этого времени, ведь на ней снова его халат, тёмно-синий, под цвет глаз. Только обстоятельства встречи теперь совсем иные.  
  
      Шерлок словно бы лениво повёл бровью — Ирэн не изменилась не только внешне. Всё так же уклоняется от ответа, старается перевернуть смысл сказанных им слов и воспользоваться этим как оружием, чтобы напасть. Старая привычка, похоже, ведь они и не враги уже, хотя —  _фактически_ — никогда ими не были. Была лишь игра, в которой они занимали места по разные стороны шахматной доски. К тому же никто в итоге и не победил — так к чему теперь было это соперничество, это нежелание уступать и отвечать прямо?  
  
      — Не люблю, когда мне отвечают вопросом на вопрос, — заметил Шерлок, выдержав короткую паузу.  
  
      — Не люблю, когда мне задают несущественные вопросы, — тут же отозвалась она, горделиво вскинув подбородок. Некоторые привычки, очевидно, переходят из одной жизни в другую, как бы ни менялись личности — самые выразительные черты всё равно остаются. Ирэн была особенной, и это не могло скрыться за образом добропорядочной немки. Не всё может быть спрятано.  
  
      Пауза.  
  
      — Почему вы молчите, мистер Холмс? — она чуть изогнула бровь: невидимо для обычного собеседника и слишком заметно для такого внимательного наблюдателя, как консультирующий детектив. Потому что нельзя упускать и малейшего её жеста, нельзя позволить себе потерять бдительность, расслабиться и вспомнить о… Карачи.  
  
      — Потому что мне нечего вам сказать, — холодный взгляд льдисто-серых глаз встретился с ироничным голубых, но длился всего секунду, не дольше; Шерлок знал не понаслышке, насколько опасно было долго смотреть ей в глаза. Опасно забыться.   
  
      — Вы мне не рады? — на лице Ирэн отразилось притворное сожаление, но появившаяся на миг тонкая складка между бровей — не часть игры.  
  
      — Это слишком неоднозначно.  
  
      — Почему же? — Ирэн бесшумно поднялась с кресла и подошла ближе к нему, остановившись в шаге. — Мистер Холмс… здесь всё просто: или вы рады, что я здесь… или нет.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Не рады?  
  
      — Нет, не просто.  
  
      Тихий смешок слетел с губ Ирэн. Она не стала настаивать на ответе.  
  
      Пауза.  
  
      — Почему снова мой халат? — взгляд Шерлока опять задержался на тёмно-синей ткани, и он поймал себя на том, что задержался дольше нужного.  
  
      — Ещё один несущественный вопрос… — вопреки его ожиданиям, Ирэн лукаво улыбнулась. Её ладонь легла на ворот халата, чуть сминая ткань и будто случайно открывая шею ещё больше. — Мне так нравится. А вам нравится — или лучше без?  
  
      В её глазах смех, но не насмешка. В её голосе провокация, но не вызов. Совсем не так, как было в их последнюю встречу. Хотя — в их последнюю встречу мир словно вовсе перевернулся вверх ногами. Тогда всё привычное сменилось незнакомым — пока рассвет нового дня не расставил всё по своим местам, пока им снова не пришлось разойтись по своим дорогам с данным друг другу — а вернее, самим себе — обещанием больше никогда не встречаться.  
  
      Но вот она здесь, снова — и это самое нелогичное, это не вписывалось в общую картину, потому что полностью её разрушало. У неё была новая жизнь и безопасность — уж об этом Шерлок позаботился. Она могла делать что угодно, кроме того, от чего он сразу её предостерёг: не вмешиваться в громкие скандалы и сложные аферы, не возвращаться в Британию и не связываться с ним.   
  
      То, что она нарушила всё и сразу, заставляло думать, что она просто делала ему назло, хотя скорее — во вред себе. И не считала же она, что он будет в силах бесконечно скрывать её от полиции и агентов Майкрофта? Она должна была это понимать. И это-то и было нелогично. Впрочем, его и привлекала в ней непредсказуемость и склонность к хитрым стратегиям. Ирэн — особенная и всегда будет для него Этой Женщиной, потому что она достойнее всех.  
  
      Пауза.  
  
      — Меня не интересует, что на вас надето.  
  
      — Значит, интересует, что под одеждой?  
  
      — Я… — Шерлок не успел договорить, так как Ирэн сократила оставшееся между ними расстояние и решительно, но мягко коснулась его губ кончиками пальцев.  
  
      — Не хочу ничего слышать, вы ведь только всё отрицаете, — она тихо хмыкнула. — Вы ведь помните… и вспоминаете об этом прямо сейчас, не так ли?  
  
      На её губах снова появилась усмешка. Её пальцы опустились на ворот его рубашки и цепко ухватились за тонкую ткань.  
  
      — Не говорите ничего лишнего, просто ответьте — да или нет?  _Это_  однозначно, верно?  
  
      Он помнил. Более того, он помнил всё настолько чётко, что картина воссоздавалась в сознании в мельчайших подробностях. Но вспоминать он себе не позволял, слишком… чувственно, слишком насыщенно, слишком ярко. Слишком сбивает с толку. Слишком мешает думать.  
  
      Но он не мог не вспоминать, когда перед ним стояла Ирэн, которая ниже его на полторы головы, настолько миниатюрная и хрупкая, что тогда он даже боялся ненароком причинить ей вред — обманчивое ощущение, но такое, чёрт, навязчивое.  
  
      Пауза.  
  
      — Разве есть смысл отвечать?  
  
      Разочарованный тихий вздох.  
  
      — Не люблю, когда мне отвечают вопросом на вопрос, — тихо произнесла Ирэн, хмуря брови.  
  
      — Не люблю, когда мне задают несущественные вопросы, — в тон ей отозвался Шерлок, осознавая, что действительность уже опять превратилась в Зазеркалье, а они обменялись ролями.  
  
      Пауза.  
  
      — Значит, хотите знать, почему я здесь?  
  
      Кивок в ответ.  
  
      — Я скучала по вам.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Я хотела отблагодарить вас за то спасение…  
  
      — Не то, мисс Адлер.  
  
      Ирэн закусила губу и стала меньше всего походить на Доминантку. Она резко вскинула взгляд вверх, на его лицо, словно пытаясь угадать, понять, что именно он хотел от неё услышать.  
  
      — Последняя попытка.  
  
      Ирэн молчала довольно долго, и Шерлок наконец потерял терпение. Тихо фыркнул и, аккуратно разжав её пальцы, отстранился, отступил, собираясь развернуться и уйти. Ирэн не оправдала его ожиданий. Два года — всё же слишком много…  
  
      — Шерлок! — резко окликнула она, когда он уже подошёл к порогу, и продолжила, только когда он обернулся: — Я хотела убедиться, что вы на самом деле живы, что это не очередная газетная выдумка.  
  
      Пауза.  
  
      — Это вы хотели услышать?  
  
      — Что бы хотели услышать вы?  
  
      — Это…  
  
      — Это существенный вопрос, мисс Адлер.  
  
      Пауза.  
  
      — Я бы хотела узнать, рады ли вы мне… — выдохнула Ирэн, снова приближаясь к нему. — В том неоднозначном понимании, кроме которого у вас и нет ответа.  
  
      — Рад, — лаконично ответил Шерлок, наблюдая за ней.  
  
      — И это весь ваш ответ? — она недоверчиво замерла.  
  
      — Вас он не устраивает? — Шерлок усмехнулся.  
  
      — Ах вы чёртов манипулятор, — восхищённо протянула она и прильнула к нему, собственнически обхватив его шею. И тихо шепнула на ухо: — Я ещё заставлю вас просить пощады — вы же помните? —  _дважды…_  
  
      — Никогда в жизни не просил, — с вызовом в голосе отозвался Шерлок, не думая отстраняться.  
  
      — Ещё попросите, мистер Холмс. Всё когда-нибудь случается в первый раз.  
  
      — Не всё в жизни случается, — парировал он с лёгкой усмешкой на губах.  
  
      — Вы и тогда так говорили, — Ирэн изобразила —  _изобразила ли?_  — томный взгляд и маняще разомкнула губы. — И кто из нас оказался прав?  
  
      — Один случай не задаёт правило, — взгляд глаза в глаза, и нет — ничуть не в сторону и не ниже. Потому что взгляд не в глаза уже проигрыш, вне зависимости от того, смотрел ли он на её губы или вообще не на неё — в любом случае это будет значить, что он сдался. А он ведь любит бросать вызов всему вокруг, и, наверное, это глупость — более того, это точно глупость, ведь глаза Ирэн всё же его завораживали.  _Уже_  его завораживали.  
  
      — Ничто не мешает нам повторить, чтобы был и второй случай для вашего правила, — её голос перешёл на шёпот, и Шерлок ещё не осознал, что попался на крючок, но уже старался преждевременно убедить себя в обратном, ведь,  _конечно же_ , он полностью контролировал ситуацию.  
  
      — Вы говорите уже не о том правиле, — как бы между прочим заметил он.  
  
      — Может, я и не то имею в виду? — Ирэн лукаво заглянула в его глаза, перебирая кудри на его затылке.  
  
      — Какое же тогда? — решил уточнить Шерлок, ведь рядом с Ирэн собственные умозаключения почему-то становились такими ненадёжными: она ведь так непредсказуема, и далеко не все её поступки можно уложить в строгую логику.  
  
      Пауза; тишина, но не бездействие.  
  
      Вместо ответа Ирэн привстала на цыпочки и коснулась губами его губ, мягко, но с оттенком настойчивости. А Шерлок ответил, неосознанно притягивая её к себе и всё отказываясь от мысли, что он этого  _хотел_ , а не просто позволял происходящему происходить.  
  
      Шерлок ответил — и это даже неожиданно, но от этого только приятнее. Словно получив сигнал к действию, Ирэн скользнула ладонями с его плеч до груди и начала спешно, хоть и по возможности аккуратно расстёгивать пуговицы.   
  
      Шерлок не оттолкнул её, не выказал какого-либо несогласия, и даже без его ответа стало очевидно: он вспоминал ту ночь и хотел повторения; вероятно, хотел всё это время. Ирэн ликовала — не как победительница, но как женщина, наконец-то обретшая взаимность — или, по крайней мере, что-то очень похожее.  
  
      А в прошлый раз он был таким несмелым — хотя стоило отдать должное, держался молодцом. Ирэн в нём не разочаровалась… бы, если бы наутро не проснулась в пустой постели, где вместо Шерлока её ждала лишь сухая записка. Короткая инструкция к дальнейшей жизни и ни слова о том, что произошло между ними накануне. Впрочем, чего можно было ожидать от человека, презиравшего сантименты? Шерлок оставался Шерлоком, ни в чём себе не изменив. Вопрос возникал единственный: почему он вообще согласился на ту ночь?  
  
      Был ли это своего рода эксперимент? Всего лишь нежелание упускать, возможно, первый и последний шанс? Или же признание самому себе, что Эта Женщина таки не оставила его равнодушным? Шерлок ненавидел этот вопрос, понимая, что правильный ответ мог быть только один, а он был не в силах его найти. Её ненавязчивое предложение? Его тревога? Скорее всего, то, что та встреча обещала быть последней? В причинах тоже было не разобраться.   
  
      Но разве это всё имело хоть какое-то значение? Нет. Он и всё это время не искал ответа, а сейчас всё и вовсе отступило на задний план. Только её мягкие ладони, настойчивые губы и ткань его халата, согретая теплом её тела, — вот что казалось существенным, вот что реяло ярким пятном на фоне постепенно меркнувшей вокруг реальности.  
  
      Рубашка зацепилась нерасстёгнутыми манжетами за запястья Шерлока, и Ирэн едва сдержалась, чтобы не дёрнуть бездумно ткань. Оторвавшись от его губ, она старательно высвободила маленькие пуговки из петелек, пусть пальцы и плохо слушались, слегка дрожали.  
  
      Едва рубашка соскользнула на пол, Шерлок потянул за пояс халата на Ирэн. Ткань немного распахнулась, открывая взгляду светлое кружево белья — неудивительно, ведь вся её одежда, промокшая под лондонским ливнем, сушилась в ванной. Секундная заминка — снова короткое соприкосновение взглядов, и он, поддавшись порыву, запустил ладони под ткань. Руки огладили её спину, лопатки и наконец осторожно потянули халат вниз.  
  
      — Шерлок… смелее, — тихо шепнула Ирэн ему на ухо. Его мягкие, даже бережные прикосновения вызывали целую волну эмоций — от едва уловимого трепета в груди до желания, расходившегося по телу горячей дрожью. Шерлок медлил — не потому, что специально растягивал прелюдию, но явно потому, что анализировал происходящее, которое, наверное, так досадно ускользнуло от него в прошлый раз. Чёртов Холмс, мог бы перестать думать уже хотя бы сейчас!.. Что ж, значит, оставалось только его мотивировать.   
  
      Шерлок попятился, выходя в коридор, когда Ирэн мягко, но уверенно надавила ему на грудь, пока он не упёрся спиной в стену. Не без самодовольства усмехнувшись, она опустилась перед ним на колени. Её ладони огладили его торс, а потом неспешно переместились к поясу брюк. Дразняще проведя пальцем по животу Шерлока чуть выше ткани, отчего тот заметно напрягся, Ирэн подняла лукавый взгляд на его лицо.  
  
       _О, милый, ты растерян?_  
  
      Она ловко расстегнула ремень, пуговицу и медленно, специально раззадоривая его, потянула вниз молнию. Сердце Шерлока сбилось с ритма, пускаясь в сумасшедший пляс, а дыхание, казалось, и вовсе исчезло, сделать новый вдох стало попросту невозможно.   
  
      Растерянный взгляд вниз.  
  
       _Что ты делаешь?_  
  
      Ирэн широко улыбнулась: видеть неуверенность Шерлока, заносчивого социопата для всех, кроме неё, — одно удовольствие. Её руки уверенно приспустили брюки. Облегающее бельё слишком явно подчёркивало его возбуждение.  
  
       _Ты же хочешь этого._  
  
      Шерлок не мог отвести взгляд от того, как Ирэн так же нарочно медленно потянулась к резинке белья. Доминантка на коленях — слишком неправильное зрелище, если упустить из виду контекст ситуации. Да, она стояла на коленях. Что вовсе не значило, что она перестала доминировать.   
  
      Пальцы Ирэн ласкали его сквозь ткань белья. И Шерлок не смог удержать первый полувздох-полустон.  
  
      Ирэн медлила, Ирэн специально раздразнивала его, растягивала время, оттягивала момент… и это — самое невыносимое. Это было невозможно вытерпеть. Его выдержка закончилась раньше, чем Ирэн закончила воплощать свою затею.  
  
      Она порывисто выдохнула, когда Шерлок порывисто поднял её на ноги. Нетерпение, азарт — о, теперь он перехватил инициативу, и это только ещё восхитительнее. Ирэн нравилось делать исключение и подчиняться единственному мужчине… Хотя всё-таки хотелось испробовать и на нём профессиональные приёмы.  
  
      — В следующий раз я обязательно тебя свяжу, — тихо простонала она, когда Шерлок, прижимая её к себе, всё же довёл их до спальни, пусть и не самым коротким путём.  
  
      Ирэн сама отступила назад и села на постель, и только затем притянула его к себе. Шерлок больше не медлил и не задумывался — поэтому она уже через секунду оказалась на спине, а он навис над ней сверху.   
  
      Ирэн была не против, совсем не против — в прошлый раз главной была она, направляя его, теперь же ей хотелось посмотреть, как он усвоил её урок… и хотя бы раз за бесконечно долгое время подойти к сексу не с рабочей точки зрения, а как к чему-то крайне интимному и откровенному,  _как и должно быть_. Эта ночь, как и та, в Карачи, принадлежала им лично и касалась только их двоих — только их отношений. И ничто больше не имело значения.  
  
      Реальность стала терять очертания; существовал лишь жар сплетённых на постели тел, громкий стук сердца в висках, сбившееся дыхание, хриплые стоны: низкие и редкие Шерлока, томные и протяжные — Ирэн.  
  
      Всё закончилось так же резко: её громкий вскрик, его шипящий выдох, и идеально ухоженные ногти оцарапали его плечи — и время замерло, растягиваясь в одной секунде, в которую уместился весь ошеломительный миг наслаждения.   
  


—*—

  
  
       _Неправильно._  
  
      Что-то было абсолютно и категорически неправильно — совсем не так, как обычно, настолько, что ощущение нереальности пробралось даже сквозь сон. Шерлок чувствовал… тепло. Не абстрактное тепло и ничуть не метафорическое — всего лишь тепло лежавшего рядом тела, и это было отнюдь не привычно.   
  
      Он приоткрыл глаза и первым же делом увидел разметавшиеся по подушке тёмные локоны Ирэн. Сама она ещё спала, уютно устроившись в его объятиях. Это когда же он успел её обнять? Шерлок как можно аккуратнее убрал руку, надеясь её этим не разбудить — ведь, конечно же, намного проще если и проснуться в одной постели, то хотя бы не обнимаясь. Это… было бы слишком  _близко_ , для этого нужна куда более прочная форма доверия, а то, что между ними сейчас, вообще нельзя охарактеризовать точно, но уж наверняка не доверие этому основа.  
  
      Ирэн выглядела совсем умиротворённой, расслабленной, и казалось, что резкие черты лица стали мягче, сгладились. Сейчас — определённо — перед ним лежала не Доминантка, а всего лишь женщина, обычно скрытая за холодной маской расчётливого и хитрого игрока.   
  
      Вот что волновало, вот что было  _неправильно_ : Ирэн выглядела другой, и теперь опять было неизвестно, как стоило вести себя дальше,  _а не должен был и он_  измениться?  
  
      В прошлый раз он ушёл, пока она ещё не проснулась. Тогда им всё равно предстояло расстаться — так к чему были эти прощания, когда неясно, что и сказать друг другу после всего, что было. Вариант оставался один, очень удобный и довольно простой. Взглянув напоследок на Ирэн, уйти, сославшись в короткой записке на срочность других дел, и уехать, вернуться в Лондон.   
  
      Теперь же… нет, теперь обстоятельства были совсем иные, и такого варианта не было. Только вот действительно ли он хотел уходить? Просто не имеет значения, заверял себя Шерлок, увидятся ли они ещё в постели или чуть позже — уже в гостиной или на кухне. Это только вопрос времени, и чем скорее они расставят точки над і, тем лучше — это очевидно.  
  
      Ирэн пошевелилась, и он замер, не сводя с неё внимательного взгляда. Сейчас, вот сейчас она откроет глаза — и что тогда? Что она скажет тогда?  
  


—*—

  
  
       _Тепло. Уютно. Безопасно…_  
  
      Не открывая глаз, Ирэн чуть пошевелилась, устраиваясь поудобнее. Сладкая нега ещё укрывала её, и было так хорошо… но вот сознание подбросило обрывки воспоминаний о минувшей ночи, вот она отметила слишком явное тепло постели — и сложить одно к другому стало совсем легко.  
  
      Должно быть, он ещё просто спал.  
  
      Боясь ошибиться в своей в какой-то мере отчаянной надежде и одновременно с этим желая подтвердить своё смелое предположение как можно скорее, Ирэн распахнула глаза и тут же встретилась взглядом с Шерлоком, который смотрел на неё чересчур даже пристально.  
  
       _Он не ушёл._  
  
      — Вы здесь? — выдохнула Ирэн через мгновение.  
  
      Его брови чуть дрогнули, а в глазах промелькнуло… что? Недоумение, недоверие, растерянность — а может, что-то другое? Слишком быстро исчезло, чтобы она смогла понять.  
  
      — Удивлены?  
  
      Губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке. Ах. Их роли всё ещё не при них.  
  
      — С чего бы? — пауза; Ирэн улыбнулась шире. — Один случай ведь не задаёт правило.


End file.
